Flame Alchemist : Roy Mustang's Observation Diary
by keepOUT
Summary: This is from the original booklet about Colonel's daily routine from his subordinates. The author is Makoto Inoue & Hiromu Arakawa.


Note : The following document that you will be reading is a highly confidential file. Therefore none of the content may be disclosed. Any person who discloses the information will be fined 100 cents.

From Havoc

* * *

**Mr./Miss Second Lieutenant Havoc**

You are hereby informed that you will need to do this year's observation like previous years.

As the superior officers wish to become more familiar with the typical conditions of all of you, who have sworn your loyalty to the military, details of this observation have been personally sent to whoever we deem appropriate for this task.

The goal of this observation is to understand the daily conditions of every headquarters, so please do not announce the details of your observation. (We have decided to leave the method of observation at your discretion, consequently we might grant a waiver for the disclosing of your observation details.)

Please mail your report to the Observation Bureau before next week.

**Lieutenant Havoc, the details of the observation that you are in charge of are on the other piece of paper.**

**

* * *

**

This year, as usual, the military is doing another observation, but the assessment officer didn't come.

A letter is being sent to the individuals who will be in charge of the observation instead.

Every year, the Eastern Headquarters does not have any problems, and smoothly passes the observation. This is a very good thing, but to Central's assessment officer, this seems to be boring.

'There won't be any problems this year anyway' + 'Central is undergoing a personnel shortage' + 'budget cuts' + 'getting there is too troublesome…'. The combination of these thoughts spawned the idea of appointing several people to observe different aspects, and then 'act accordingly with the reports given'.

'To check the weaponry storage's management system, to see if the headquarters is wasting any resources, and to ensure that the machinery is functioning correctly…', Central can simply get a few staff members from the Eastern Headquarters to investigate these issues, and at the same time, asses the work performance of the staff members responsible for the observation. That is why this new system is highly efficient.

By the time everyone received the details of their observation tasks, it was already afternoon.

2nd Lieutenant Breda, Sergeant Falman, and Private Fuery were almost forced to read the letter.

"What do you think? Looks like an awesome task, right?"

Smiling sinisterly, Havoc looked at the three who were silenced by the letter.

"Th-This…"

"That's right…"

"The higher-ups just gave you a very important mission!"

The letter that stunned those three clearly stated the three words 'Observe your supervisor'.

"The mission that the higher-ups gave me is to observe my superior… who clearly is Colonel Mustang. The details are…"

Havoc grabbed the letter back from them, and proceeded to read out the details written in it.

"The observation shall include your superior's everyday conditions, working conditions within the military and public relations, etc… In other words, the higher-ups want us to investigate what the Colonel usually does, to see if he deserves this much salary."

Havoc snubbed the cigarette that he was smoking, and said the following with a serious expression.

"…I think is a good opportunity."

"Good opportunity for…?"

"Although I don't have any personal grudges against the Colonel, he did cause me some great losses. He stole my food while I was eating, dumped irritating tasks onto me, made me work overtime, and even took the girl I liked. I think investigating incidents like these, and reporting them to the higher-ups… should be a nice way of doing things."

"In other words… you're going to show the Colonel's bad side in the name of the observation?"

Breda knew Havoc was thinking, yet Fuery said…

"Girl…? Lieutenant Havoc, I don't think your luck with girls is any worse than the Colonel's. A few days ago I saw the cute girl you liked giving you a love letter."

"Giving a love letter to me? Yeah, but that was a love letter that she wanted me to pass on to the Colonel."

"Oh… I see…"

This was probably the reason why Havoc was so enthusiastic for once.

"Anyway… this will be a good chance for the Colonel to reflect on what he has done. I plan to thoroughly observe the Colonel's usual work performance, and then report back on what I have observed. I suppose this kind of serious work attitude of mine should get a good evaluation from Central."

"But didn't the letter say that the details of the observation were not to be disclosed… would it really be alright for us to share what we observed?"

Falman seemed very worried, so Havoc grabbed him tightly by the shoulders.

"Doing this is for the sake of perfecting the observation. There's only so much I can do, so I'll need your help… Of course…"

Havoc stopped talking, and looked at the three with a sinister smile.

"You are willing to help me, right?"

… Nobody could refuse.

* * *

FLAME ALCHEMIST

Colonel ROY MUSTANG

OBSERVATION RECORD

Action Record

**DAY ONE**

**Time: 10.10 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I started recording in the 'Roy Mustang Observation Diary' today.

I 2nd Lieutenant Havoc, am in charge of this. I swear that I will observe with no personal preferences, truthful eyes, and be sincere in recording this diary. However… It is not easy to observe the Colonel at all times, therefore, I'll just have to ask you guys to help out when I'm not around.

Please help me with this observation the best you can.

That will be the end of that… Thank you all! If I'm around, I'll observe him myself. I plan to write up another report to hand in, so please just feel free to write in anything you want. Roy Mustang is working in his office now, let's start with the observation!

**Time: 10.45 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel is working now. He has got all the documents spread out in his desk but doesn't seem very enthusiastic about working on them.

When he saw me coming into the room, he asked, "Are you slaking off, too?" By saying that, it shows that he knows that "I am slaking off too." Facing this work that must be completed before noon, he actually said "So troublesome". 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye will be coming to work in the afternoon, so will he be able to finish all of it before she comes? I don't think that is possible…

**Time: 11.50 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Breda**

As I had to check up on the emergency radio and went to the Colonel's office, I utilized this opportunity to check up on the Colonel. He said "Dang it! Only ten minutes left!" as he read trough the files and signed them. He sure looked busy… Keep it up!

**Time: 12.25 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel is now having his lunch, a sandwich, and is approaching the Lieutenant's dog at the same time. I think he is trying to feed that dog… Oh… It ran off.

**Time: 03.06 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The following is the Colonel's behavior in the afternoon discussion:

Made concise critiques and suggestions to everybody's reports.

Used about twenty minutes to point out the problems that he discovered this time.

If I only wrote above, it would seem as though that he is an excellent supervisor, but I caught him trying to hold back six yawns during the discussion so I will take a note of this as an appendix.

**Time: 03.12 Pm Recorder: Sergeant Falman**

The Colonel is now tidying up his desk. Although the top of the desk looks quite tidy, there seems to be a real mess inside the drawer. He found a huge amount of paperclips in his drawer, so he is putting them back in the paperclip container. The resource manager always complains to me that "No matter how many paperclips there are, they get used up immediately." I think the Colonel is probably the one responsible for this.

**Time: 11.10 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I am on night shift now. I went to the staff room, hoping to see what the Colonel does when he is taking his break, and it ended up with him telling me that, "I want to sleep! Get out!" and had me kicked out of the staff room. I guess I'll just have to observe what he does during his break on another day.

Today's Colonel

I got a shot when the Colonel yawned in the afternoon discussion, but I don't show his mouth though, because there will no room for the second shot if I showed it. Too bad…

I also got a shot when the Colonel tried to fed up Black Hayate, of course it ran off… I mean, look at his face…

The confiscated evidence is the three paperclips I got from the Colonel's drawer for Sergeant Falman's record.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

**Time: 07.39 Am Recorder: Private Fuery**

Good morning!

Currently, Colonel Mustang is signing off several documents that are supposed to be handed in today before 9 Am. These documents arrived three days ago, but the Colonel seemed to busy to handle them until now.

The Colonel always seems to have a lot of work, so it must be hard on him. I must work harder too, so that I can assist him.

Note: Lieutenant Havoc, I changed the title on the front cover of this notebook from 'Roy Mustang's Observation Diary' to 'Colonel Roy Mustang's Action Record'. After all, he is your superior, so it doesn't seem very appropriate to call him by his name or to say that you are 'observing' him.

**Time: 08.51 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel just handed in the documents to First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and he is watching the Lieutenant proofread his work.

The fact that he finishes his work right before the deadline is probably not because he finds it troublesome, but because it has become a habit. This happened both yesterday and today.

…Oh, the Lieutenant really found a mistake. The Lieutenant is telling him to rewrite it, and he doesn't look too happy about it.

**Time: 03.12 Pm Recorder: Sergeant Falman**

The Colonel is now having some guests in his office. Despite the fact that the guests are in casual wear, I think they are affiliated with the military.

Although I don't know which department they belong to, I think they must be some of the higher-ups.

The Colonel welcomed the visitors with a resolute expression. It made him look like a supervisor with high capabilities. It seems that the Colonel has relations with many people seeing how he stepped up to this rank at such a young age.

**Time: 04.17 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

Having such a character… he should have quite a number of enemies, right?

**Time: 08.12 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel just got off work.

He doesn't seem like he wants to work overtime. Then, of course, tasks that are needed to be done today, especially those that can be completed by anyone, are dumped onto me.

Seeing how he is reading his notebook with a smiling face, he is probably going on a date. I bet lots

of men in the military are wondering "Why is he the only one who is popular with the opposite gender?"

**Time: 08.20 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Breda**

I recall seeing a letter sent from Central addressed to the Colonel. It said something along the lines of hoping that he would do a speech on 'Becoming a man who is popular with the opposite gender' there. You know what? Until now, the Colonel has already received up to 203 love letters, and the record continues to break. One of the letters was from a girl that Lieutenant Havoc liked… Poor guy.

**Time: 09.31 Am** **Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

Don't record my stuff! Just record the stuff that the Colonel does!

Today's Colonel

It's just Falman and Fuery, so it's not important…

And here is the guests. There wasn't anything special today…

On the cover of this diary I wrote 'Any person who discloses the information will be fined 100 cents' would that be a bit too cheap?

Too cheap!

It seems as if it means that the Colonel only worth 100 cents… oh, sorry, my bad.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

**Time: 03.12 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel went to check up on the fire-fighting facilities in the town this afternoon. Private Fuery and I went with him.

When he was out and about, the Colonel received a letter from the girl at the florist. Furthermore, a woman, who seems to be married, winked at him. There was even a granny who blew him a kiss.

The Colonel greeted them back with a smile, while still holding the inspection papers in his hand. Isn't he getting a bit too friendly with them?

**Time: Same time Recorder: Private Fuery**

During today's inspection, the Colonel really took his work seriously.

This inspection is an important piece of work done in preparation in case of another outbreak of war. While the Colonel read the town map, he scrutinized the town's underground waterways and water tanks, as well as anything that could impede fire-fighting processes.

From what I've heard, a number of residents from town to town hates the military, but they do not resent us, the Eastern Headquarters. When the Colonel inspects, a number of people greet him. Although he is very busy, the Colonel still puts on this nonchalant expression and greets them back, which is why I think he really cares for other people. Because of that, the residents like the Colonel too.

**Time: 06.00 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Breda**

The Colonel's shift is not supposed to end until 7.00, yet he simply said "I need to go gather some information from the market and I will go straight home after that." and started packing his stuff up. It seems that he is going to have a date with the florist girl he met during afternoon today. Asking her out in the afternoon, dating her in the evening… Man, he is just quick as usual.

**Time: 06.15 Pm Recorder: Private Fuery**

The Colonel is working through a ton of papers at an insanely face past right now. Just as he was about to go to his date (Oh… He was supposed to go gather some information from the market, right?), Lieutenant Hawkeye said "A couple of documents just arrived. Please finish reading them all today." and handed him a huge stack of documents that can't possibly be read by today. He said "I can't be late for the date!", and started working intensely on the documents.

**Time: 07.05 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The passion that the Colonel is putting into this date sure is astounding! He actually finished all the work! Even though the pale of documents that just arrived was so large, he still managed to finish reading all of them! That ought to earn some respect in some way.

**Time: 07.15 Pm Recorder: Private Fuery**

He doesn't want to keep his date waiting… What an amazingly caring person the Colonel is.

The Lieutenant just went off to target practice after receiving the documents from the Colonel. If the Colonel could always work efficiently like this, then the Lieutenant would have more time to do her own work or do some training. But… the gunshots sound a bit low for today's practice…

**Time: 08.05 Pm Recorder: Sergeant Falman**

Lieutenant Hawkeye was not using her usual practice gun today, but was using a shot gun instead. The Lieutenant sure is valiant… she crushed the whole target board.

**Time: 10.50 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

Because I got hungry while working overtime, I went out to buy some food. The girl at the store ended up giving me a tin of cookies, and said "Please give this to …"

Darn it… now I don't feel like working anymore.

**Time: 11.15 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

After losing my motivation to work, I accidentally fell asleep. The work is nowhere near complete… darn… I drooled all over the book… it's all because of the Colonel. Ack… I will just go home and sleep.

Today's Colonel

Once again, the first picture has no Colonel at it.

Colonel really seems to hate the paperwork.

Ugh… It won't clean. Better just keep it like this or it spread to all page.

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

**Time: 06.10 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Breda**

The Colonel came to work at six this morning. His breakfast was cookies… it doesn't suit his image… it was probably the cookies from the girl that Havoc wrote yesterday…

Hmm? Th-The crooked corner of this page… is… this… the dried mark of Havoc's drool?

**Time: 07.12 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

Never mind little things like that, Breda.

The Colonel… what's he doing now?

**Time: 08.29 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I can't figure out what the heck he's trying to do… In general, you wouldn't chuck a whole bucket of water at the window to wipe it, right? This is indoors!

**Time: 09.21 Am Recorder: Private Fuery**

Currently the Colonel is cleaning the conference room. It's rare to see him doing such a thing. Rumor has it that for the recent inspection, the Colonel is responsible for 'The Tidiness and Cleanliness of the Eastern Headquarters'. Furthermore, a superior will come and examine the place, so that is probably why that Colonel is doing such an unusual thing like cleaning up.

**Time: 11.12 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel's now cleaning up our office… We've really got to thank him for that…Oh…Colonel! Wait… WAAHH!

**Time: 11.32 Am Recorder:** **2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I couldn't tell if the Colonel was trying to clean up or trying to further mess up the office…

Simply because he wanted to 'feel some comfy wind inside the office', he opened the window while the wind was blowing hard outside… As a result, the wind messed up all the documents. Geez, stop increasing our workload already!

**Time: 02.45 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

We're having a meeting right now.

I saw it!

The Colonel pretended to be making notes, but was actually drawing a dog in the corner of the page!

**Time: 02.50 Pm Recorder: Private Fuery**

The Colonel seems to have some artistic talent.

**Time: 03.07 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I peeked at the dog that he drew, and I don't think he has a knack for art. Is that really a dog?

**Time: 11.02 Pm Recorder:2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel's resting right now, and I'm recording this beside him. I don't know it has anything to do with how tired he is right now, but he doesn't seem like he will wake up at all. He's the type of person who would get straight up when an alarm sounds, but if there is no alarm, he will sleep like a dead pig.

The Colonel is still wearing his military uniform so that he can wake up anytime. When he is sleeping, he sleeps on his side while hugging this pillow, with his mouth slightly open. What if dust floats into it?

He doesn't snore nor sleeptalk. He is simply sound asleep. I'm kind of worried if he is breathing or not… Is he really breathing?

Today's Colonel

The camera is broke when the Colonel is 'cleaning up'. Fuery fix it, but it just can take just 2 photos.

The last photo is the Colonel when he's sleeping… The best from all pictures I get.

Get hold of the Colonel's doodle! It seems to be a dog. I think the dog is Black Hayate…

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

**Time: 09.37 Am Recorder: Private Fuery**

Currently the Colonel is working in a very foul mood.

From what I have heard, when the Colonel was sleeping last night, Lieutenant Havoc came to gag his mouth.

The Lieutenant told him, "I only wanted to know if you were breathing or not", to which the Colonel said "Idiot! How am I supposed to breathe is you gagged my mouth?"

The Colonel is absolutely correct.

**Time: 07.12 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I've just experienced the Colonel's famous combat arts firsthand. Oww… it really hurts. I was only checking to see if he was breathing or not, why did he have to beat me up?

**Time: 09.37 Am Recorder: Private Fuery**

The Colonel is now searching for something in the document storage room, and is tidying up the room up while he is there.

**Time: 09.59 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

Isn't the document storage room the Colonel's favorite spot for taking a nap? Is he even working? I'll go check.

He's working… and he said to me "You haven't been working hard recently, have you?". 'Observing the Colonel' is my work. However, I admit that I've been slacking off in my usual tasks. Anyway, today is the last day of the observation. I hope he can turn a blind eye to this.

**Time: 12.03 Am Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

The Colonel seems to have went out for lunch. He said "I need to go check on the street's conditions". I bet he probably figured that the tea delivered here today tasted extremely awful, so he went out for tea.

**Time: 01.19 Pm** **Recorder: Sergeant Falman**

The tea tasted disgusting. Normally the tea tastes bad anyway, but today's tea tastes even worse.

**Time: 03.46 Pm Recorder: Private Fuery**

I think it tastes really good. Lieutenant Hawkeye just made a cup for me, it is really delicious. Although the tealeaves are the same, I think the tea that the Lieutenant made tastes really good. Yet when I said this, the Colonel replied with "You think too much".

**Time: 04.03 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc,**

**2****nd**** Lieutenant Breda**,

**Sergeant Falman**

You think too much.

You probably think too much?

You really did think too much!

**Time: 06.45 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

I never thought that we would be having dinner together. Tonight's dinner is made by Private Fuery, who is practicing for outdoor survival cooking, and the Colonel, who claims to be directing the Private. (The Colonel must be trying to slack off, which is why he went to make dinner).

The Colonel's cooking isn't bad, but it isn't good either. Every dish had an indescribable flavor. Being able to cook these kinds of flavors could probably be considered a talent.

On a side note… The Colonel didn't eat any of his own dishes; he only ate Private Fuery's dishes.

**Time: 07.50 Pm Recorder: 2****nd**** Lieutenant Havoc**

This observation can be said to have completed smoothly.

I always thought that the Colonel was a great supervisor, but after calmly observing his working attitude, I've discovered that he appears to be too relaxed when working. I will also report this truthfully in detail.

Lieutenant Breda, Sergeant Falman, Private Fuery, thank you for your help.

* * *

**Report**

The following is the report of this observation.

After observing the work performance of Eastern Headquarters Colonel Roy Mustang, I think the Colonel is a director of high capabilities.

**HOWEVER…**

After my observation, I have discovered that many of his actions can cause people to doubt whether he really has high capabilities or not. With an unbiased attitude, I will present my report to you precisely. Please verify.

….…...

The Colonel will enthusiastically observe the town's condition. Regardless of how busy he might be, he will smile at the residents, and hence he is loved by them. The large amount of letters and gifts that he received is the best proof.

**However,** he received most of his gifts from female residents.

He always finishes his work on time.

**However,** it is often finished right before the deadline.

The Colonel always wants to keep the Headquarters clean.

**However,** he does not know how to tidy things up at all.

Jean Havoc

* * *

On that day, Fuery's superior, Roy, seemed very happy.

"You seem very happy…Did something good happen?" Fuery asked offhandedly as he entered Roy's office to hand in some documents.

Roy replied with a smile, "Because this year's observation finished without any mishaps, so I'm glad to be able to relax. You guys seem to have reported your observation successfully."

He spoke in his usual tone, but his smile revealed that something good had happened.

"Sergeant Fuery, how was the observation? Did you feel that it was difficult?"

With the smile still on his face, Roy asked how Fuery's observation went, as this was the first inspection Fuery had done in the Eastern Headquarters.

"In the beginning, I was worried about whether or not I could handle the job, but it turned out to be much simpler than I thought.

"I see. Isn't it good then?"

"Yes."

Fuery was thinking about something that he couldn't say out loud.

(I was responsible for observing Lieutenant Havoc…)

Fuery followed the superior's orders, and stealthily did this job on his own. At first, he had planned to enlist the help of others once the observation got difficult, just like Havoc had done with Roy Mustang's Observation Diary. However, later on he realized that it was not necessary, so he finished his inspection quite easily.

(Lieutenant Havoc's Action Record did not have anything that could be written about except "He followed Colonel Mustang around for the whole day"…It was easy…)

Roy signed the document that Fuery had just handed in, and gave it back to Fuery, who was deep thought about this incident.

"Okay, here you go. Oh, when you get back to the office, give this to Lieutenant Havoc. This is a letter that Central sent to the Lieutenant, but it got delivered to me."

"All right, please excuse me."

After Fuery saluted and was ready to leave, Roy, who was still in a good mood, said,

"By the way, it has been a while since we last had dinner outside. How about tonight? Please ask what they think of it… and of course…my treat."

"Colonel, did you receive a bonus? Why else would you treat us to dinner?"

"Hehe…Take a guess."

Fuery looked at the ambitious Colonel, who was still smiling like a kid who could not conceal jis happiness… Fuery couldn't help but smile bitterly.

* * *

**Mr./Miss Second Lieutenant Havoc**

Here is a response to your observation report.

In your report on Colonel Mustang's work ethics, although some potential problems are incipient, the Colonel did not disrupt the military's organization. Furthermore, he enthusiastically interacted with the residents. He was capable of prioritizing the work on his own accord, and he even partook enthusiastically in tasks that he is not proficient in. We believe that the Colonel's working attitude makes him a role model for the military, therefore, the military is contemplating in rewarding him.

On another note, the report that you have written did not report Colonel Mustang's capabilities as being adequate or not, and did not clearly illustrate his virtues and shortcomings. Furthermore, we find the clear and concise format that it was written in to be a very pleasing presentation. Originally, we planned to reward you for writing such an immaculate report, however, the person in charge of your observation reported to us that you had neglected your other tasks due to your extreme enthusiasm for this observation.

Although completing a task with perfection is important, having insight is even more crucial. We hope that you will revise this point, and we believe that you will learn from this experience. Therefore, we have made the painful decision of issuing you an official warning and deducting half of your wages this month. We hope that you will be able to learn from Colonel Mustang to help yourself improve, and exhibit your growing loyalty to the military.

(The rest of the page got torn off by Havoc)

* * *

**Report**

Below is my report on this observation.

I have thoroughly investigated the work performance of Second Lieutenant Havoc fro the Eastern Headquarters… But before writing the observation report, I would like to first report the following.

Lieutenant Havoc is not usually neglectful of his work. The Lieutenant usually works solidly on his own tasks, and will also assist the Colonel and junior officers (Although not very enthusiastically). However, during this observation period, the Lieutenant was rather unwillingly to work on his usual tasks, which I found very strange. The Lieutenant is unlike his usual self… But a fair and honest investigation report is what you have given me as my mission, and also as my duty as a soldier, so I will have to report the actual situation truthfully.

Although my report is very short, it is the most factual. I felt regrettable about this.

…

**[Lieutenant Havoc's Action Record]**

The Lieutenant has been chasing after Colonel Roy Mustang.

End of report

Kain Fuery


End file.
